The present invention relates to a plastic processing method of a ceramic body and a ceramics-made molded material prepared by said plastic processing method and more specifically to a plastic processing method of a ceramic body in which the ceramic body is subjected to plastic deformation so that a ceramic product of complex configurations or large dimensions can be produced, for example, by applying pressing, forging or the like thereto and a ceramics-made molded material formed by said method and useful even at elevated temperatures or in a special environment such as an aqueous, acidic or alkaline solution.
Pressure or pressureless sintered ceramic bodies have attracted attention in various industrial fields, as materials excellent in heat resistance, wear resistance and corrosion resistance. Due to the extremely high hardness of these ceramic bodies, they have generally been worked into desired shapes, for example, by diamond polishing or the like.
Therefore, pressure or pressureless sintered ceramic bodies have been accompanied by problems in their working such that they can hardly be produced as bodies of large dimensions or complex configurations and this leads to increased production costs. These problems are particularly serious for Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, because this material is employed in the largest volume as a ceramic material having excellent heat resistance, hardness and corrosion resistance and moreover, an economical price.